Once Upon a Memory
by lanxiin
Summary: "Sakura. Im not interested in going anywhere with you."... "SAKURA LOOK OUT"... "Hi my name is Sakura Haruno" "Who are you?"   A SASUxSAKU oneshot PLEASE REVIEW:


Once in my life, Id lost everything. . .

Family, friends, feelings. Feelings, those were probably the major things that Id lost. Id lost the ability to get angry, sad, to love another individual. All I knew was hate. The one feeling that overpowered anything else that was inside me. And that was the only feeling that I thought would ever be inside my heart.

It wasnt until I lost you that I realized that I too actually had feelings deep down below. You helped them bring them out, you made me realize that losing something really tells you how much you loved that thing.

The daily pointless mission was today on a hill investigating for any signs of an intruder on a womans private property. It shouldnt have been that big of a mission, so none of us were enthusiastic about it. We randomly rumbled around the forest and glanced around for traces of any life form.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura smiled from behind me while we were searching.

"What?" I asked glancing at her. The smile that I saw every single day since we were teamed up. She always pointed it toward me, so I naturally believed it would always be like that. People dont see the point in protecting something that they believe theyll never lose.

"Are you busy after this? Because if you arent, maybe you and I can. . ."

"Sakura. Im not interested in going anywhere with you."

Sakura looked dismally at the ground. "Its been a year," she muttered. "Cant we at least once?"

I looked at her condescendingly, "No."

Naruto sneaked up from behind her and said, "Sakura chan! Id be interested in going somewhere. . ."

"Shut up Naruto! I dont want to go anywhere with you!"

For some reason her refusal for Naruto always made me feel like I was a needed element in this world. Sakura accepted going somewhere with me, but refused it when it came to Naruto. It may seem childish but this made me feel like there was someone that depended on me.

About an hour later I heard a call from among the bushes. Sakura shouted out, "Sasuke kun! Kakashi Sensei! Naruto! Are any of you there?"

It seemed that no one else was in the area so I approached her. "Im here," I muttered.

"Sasuke kun, look at this," Sakura said. She was at the edge of a cliff and kneeled next to a red puddle, and that puddle was most definitely blood.

"Blood," I said examining it. "Its fresh, and its human blood too."

"Theyre still in the area," Sakura said standing up. That was when suddenly I sensed someone else was in the area.

"Sakura, get down!" I screamed. But just as I did a kunai flew from nowhere and hit Sakura in the leg. Sakura fell backward. I reached out and grabbed her hand. There we were, Sakura dangling off the edge of a cliff, with me trying to pull her up with my right hand. "Dont worry Sakura, Ill pull you up."

That was when suddenly something hit me on the back. I later found out that that was a shuriken of the enemy. Out of shock and pain my hand let go, but that led to. . .

"SAKURA!" I screamed as I saw the figure of my teammate fall. The hair flowing in her face looking like a Sakura petal falling in the wind. I ignored the pain of my back and jumped meticulously from rock to rock until I was at the bottom of the cliff.

Sakura was laying on the ground, blood streaming from her head. At first I thought she was already dead so I was in shock. Then I approached her and saw her moaning. I felt a sudden air of relief. "Sakura?" I said as I approached her. She was alive, but hurt. I decided that I would have to immediately take her to the hospital. I could contact Kakashi and Naruto later. At this time I thought I still had what Id always had. If only Id known that Id already lost it. . .

* * *

><p>The doctors at the Konoha Hospital did what they could for Sakura, and said that all that they could do next was wait. They told me that her waking could be in a matter of hours, or it could even be a matter of weeks, or longer. I sat by her bed and hoped that the next moment she would open her eyes so I would be able to apologize, and so I can see her smile again. Naruto and Kakashi had come and gone. They were both flabbergasted by what had happened and decided that they would visit her as often as they could. Sakuras parents were away on a mission, which made me the only one who could sit by her bedside.<p>

" I guess youre about as lonely as I am," I chuckled, watching her sleep.

The first night I stayed until visiting time was over, and the next day I came early in the morning. Because of the accident we werent to meet that day. It was when I was out of her room that Sakura woke up. Id gone out of her room to get something to drink for Kakashi and Naruto. When I came back with the drinks Kakashi was out in the hallway. "Sasuke. . ." he muttered under his mask. "Sakura woke up, but theres something odd about her."

"What?" I cried uninterested in the rest of what he had to say. I dropped the drinks and ran into the room. Naruto was crouched over Sakuras bed and Sakura was staring blankly into him. She turned to me as I ran into the room. "Sakura," I said as I approached her. She was alive, awake, she was still something that existed. Still something that had always been in my life, and that I believed forever would. But the words she muttered in return were what ended all of my hope.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>I stood there, frozen. At first I was so shocked that I had to confirm what she said, "Sakura?"<p>

"Sakura? Is that my name? Is that who I am? Where am I? How old am I? Do I have a family? Are you two my friends? Are you my family? What am I doing here, what. . ." Sakura burst into tears and clutched her head with both hands as she shook it back and forth. "I cant remember anything!"

"Sakura chan calm down," Naruto shouted. He ran to her side and put his arm around her.

I stood in my place in disbelief. I couldnt run up to her, I couldnt comfort her. I couldnt do anything but stand there. I felt as though Id turned into stone. Everything I knew, everything Id given into, was gone.

The Sakura that I had secretly cherished in my heart was gone. She was dead, and she left me in this world all alone.

"Naruto kun!" Sakura screamed walking up to the bridge. The old bridge creaked as she approached us. The doctors told us that in order for Sakuras memory to come back she should maintain her daily life. Through this there was a large chance that her memory would naturally come back. "Hello Sasuke san. . ." she said with a voice trailing off as she saw me.

Ever since the loss of her memory, Sakura seemed to have some sort of fear towards me, and it would be a lie to say I didnt care about it. Every time I talked to her she seemed to flinch and reply as though she was to her worst fear.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto said. These days Sakura was deeply attached to Naruto. It annoyed me, but I decided I shouldnt bother too much about it. "Hows your memory doing?"

Sakura looked at the ground and slowly said, "nothing. I dont even get flashbacks. Im afraid it will take a while."

"Dont worry!" Naruto said. "Youll remember in no time!"

". . .Thank you Naruto kun."

"By the way, are you busy after this? If you arent we could go somewhere?"

Sakura looked up cheerfully, "really? Id love to!"

* * *

><p>I froze and turned, from looking at the river that was flowing peacefully, to Sakura's face. The smile that she usually made for me was on someone else. Her usual refusal was changed to acceptance. She and Naruto laughed as they made small talk. They seemed so far away, as though they had drifted off into another world but left me behind. Or was it I that was brought into another world? Had I originally isolated myself from the world? And was I using Sakuras acceptance toward me as a bridge to connect my two worlds? I suddenly felt a wave of jealousy and grabbed Sakura's arm.<p>

"Aaah!" Sakura screamed as she jumped back.

Surprised myself at what I had just done, I slowly drew back and said I was sorry. Sakura just stood behind Naruto, frozen. "Whats the big idea Sasuke?" Naruto demanded.

"Im sorry, Im just a bit tired," I muttered. Dont leave me, dont drift away from me. . . these were the things I was really feeling. But I couldnt put them into words, I had to step back and watch. This time I felt that I really was alone.

One day a week later it was raining. Ever since that day Id tried to avoid getting into Sakura and Narutos way. I felt that if that was the best way for Sakura to remember everything than I should stay back and let her. But on the way home Naruto and Kakashi both had something to do and rushed off. I was left alone on the rainy street with Sakura.

"Ill take you home," I muttered to Sakura.

"I, its ok," Sakura stuttered timidly. "Im fine thank you."

"Its alright, I go this way too," I lied. We really lived on opposite sides of the village. But she didnt know that, and I could do anything at that time to talk to her.

"Thank you," Sakura said solemnly.

We walked side by side along the gray street that shined a silver light from the rain. Sakura looked downward and wouldnt say a word. I knew that if I didnt say something a conversation wouldnt start, but I couldnt think of what to say.

"Sasuke san, it was a lie that you live this way wasnt it?" Sakura suddenly stated out of no where.

"What?" I replied.

"You always walk the other way," she smiled. "Did you want to talk to me?"

". . . Sakura," I said. I stopped in the middle of the road, and she stopped with me. I stared into the same green eyes that Id seen for close to a year now. The same shade, the same shine they had. But they werent hers, they were someone elses. She wasnt Sakura, she was a completely different person in Sakuras body.

A wave of solitude suddenly flowed through me. I was alone now, I didnt even have Sakura by my side. "Sakura, do you hate me?" I asked.

Sakura blinked and said, "what?"

"You dont act the same way towards me as to Naruto," I said.

Sakura bit her lip as she blushed, "well, Narutos fun and all that, so I naturally talk to him a lot more."

I suddenly felt angry toward her, "so does that mean you dont see me at all anymore?"

Sakura looked startled, "at you? In what way?"

I felt extremely weak and vulnerable. I reached out and pulled Sakura into me. "Sasuke san!" Sakura said in a panicked tone.

"Sakura, dont leave me," I said. Sakura pushed me away and slapped me. There were tears in her eyes as she said. . .

"Dont come near me."

She ran off into the distance. I watched as the outline of her figure slowly disappeared.

* * *

><p>I woke up exceptionally early the next morning and carried myself to the meeting place earlier than usual. To my surprise Sakura was already at the bridge. It was unexpected enough to find that shed come after that, but the fact that shed come this early was even more. Naruto was always later than us, so she knew he wouldnt be coming for another thirty minutes or so.<p>

"Sakura," I said as she came into my view.

She looked up and stared coldly at me. Her glare hurt more than her throwing three thousand kunai at me.

I walked up next to her and continued, "Im sorry about yesterday, Im just a bit paranoid these days." She remained silent. "Sakura, when I was seven I lost my parents."

She suddenly looked up at me wide-eyed.

"The whole of the Uchiha clan was wept out, and I was left alone," her gaze remained toward me. "I thought I could be alone all my life, and I tried to. Now I realize that the reason was just because I was afraid of getting hurt again when I lost someone important to me." I looked into her eyes. They were a different shade from the night before because of the sunlight. "Losing you made me realize that I cant really live alone."

She looked down towards the ground. There were still puddles from the other day and you could see the reflection of the sky if you looked into them. Sakura turned toward the river and looked into the distance, not saying a word. The bridge creaked as she slowly leaned on it, as she said, "Sasuke san Im sorry." But that was followed by a loud sound * **CRACK ***

The old bridge had made way and broken underneath her. It was really old, so even the weight of a light twelve year-old girl had been too much pressure on it. Sakuras body fell over the bridge in slow motion.

"Sakura!" I screamed as I grabbed her hand.

We were in the same position as we were the other day. This time I grasped her hand as hard as I could.

"Sasuke san, I wont make it. . ."

"Im not going to lose you!"

"!"

"Ive already lost you, but Im not gonna let you go while I have a chance of getting you back," I felt sweat dripping down my forehead. "Youre all Ive got."

I could see Sakuras eyes looking up at me, tears falling from them. She suddenly closed her eyes and clasped her other hand into the hand I was holding her with. I slowly pulled her up.

When I finally got her over we sat there, unable to say anything. Sakura sat crying, and I felt guilty for not finding the words to say, or not being able to approach her and hold her in my arms, even though I knew she would just resist.

"Sasuke kun. . ."

I suddenly looked up and stared at her. "What did you say?"

"Sasuke kun," She said taking her hands away from her eyes. "There was something wrong with me, I forgot how much I loved you."

I crawled toward her, she took my hand and squeezed it, "when I love you this much, how could I forget that this feeling was inside me?"

I looked into her eyes, streamed with tears. I hugged her and held her as tightly as I could. I dont think I can remember being so happy in my life. What Id once thought was dead was now alive again. We didnt have to say anything, we just sat there in each others arms until we were interrupted by a passer-by.

I guess you can say this incident didnt change my life. I still refused going on dates with Sakura, most of the time anyway. And Sakura and Naruto still act the same way as they used to. The only difference now, is that I know that there is something in life that you just cant live without, and that if you dont do everything to protect it, youll be left alone with nothing in the world. I have a feeling Im a little bit nicer to Sakura than I used to be.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>A sasusaku one shot. theres another version of sasuke losing his memory. CHEAK IT OUT if u want (owo)<strong>

**please Review and...**

**Review ;))**


End file.
